Flyff: The beggining
by luckyblue551
Summary: life isn't always what you expect it to be not every corner you turn will leave you in reality. In a world where magic,monsters,knights,and dragons are all very real a girl, she will learn magic. but can she master her powers? friends...and enemies...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

** Sometimes the world can be surprising. Not every corner will lead to reality and magic can be very real. In this land of mages, monsters, knights, and dragons a new girl shows up. She will be tought magic. But can she gain these magical powers? If she can will she master them? But everywhere she goes she will meet many friends...and enemies. Good...or evil. Which will her heart choose?**


	2. The Mage

Me: as a side note chapter one isn't all that good but chapter three WILL be better much better in fact (this is one of my first three books, the other two I deleted caus they were bad TT so please don't flame? And any ideas how I can do better?)

**A ThiS IS WhaT HappenS WheN YoU ArE ObsseseD WitH A GamE ProductioN:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Mage**

**S****he looked out the window at the sky and sighed she was so **_**booooooooreeeeeeeeeeeed **_**there was nothing to do besides all that homework in front of her she looked around and let out a deep sigh nothing to do. Mizuki Hanatabi lived in Tokyo, Japan she had no idea just how weird her life was about to become. It all started on a Friday a little after dismissal. "So what do you plan on doing about that essay?" Azikimi asked Mizuki. They were best friends and lived pretty close to each other so they visited each other often. "I don't know yet I don't think I've ever learned alchemy before. Well see ya around then." Mizuki said as she opened her door and went inside. **_**Later that night**_**" Alchemy is the art of practicing magic. There are four main types of alchemy, Water, Earth, Wind, and of course there is Fire. Alch…" Mizuki stopped typing as a sudden, fast, strong, wind blew through her window. It was very noisy and she couldn't concentrate at all. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she ran to the window and outside…was a dragon. It arched its massive had and lowered it again looking somewhat like it was bowing. It was a great dark blue dragon with its leathery wings spanning far it arched its head and…was it trying to tell her to get on its back? She put her hands on the window and leapt on its back the dragon waited a moment then took off! Mizuki clung tightly to the dragons back as it whirred through the dark clouds and finally slowed spiraling down and landed in a strange place she had never been to before. She looked and found a sign she read it out loud "Saint morning?" she asked herself but to her surprise someone answered, "Yes Saint Morning is the capital of Madrigal. Home of the magician. "Magician? Your kidding right? Magic isn't real! It simply can't be done!" Mizuki said turning to face the woman, to her surprise the woman was dressed kind of like the Indians in her history book only she was holding a staff. She smiled happily turned towards Mizuki and said. "No you heard me correctly this is the home of the magician. If you would like to become a mage then please take down 5 aibatts and 5 mushpangs then come back for your next task." **_**Well anything beats doing homework. So I guess I can go hunt…umm what was it? She called them aibatts. I wonder what an aibatt is? **_**Mizuki turned confused and walked around the town wondering aimlessly down the streets. She found an object on the floor it was blue and purple and the blue parts looked almost like wings. "I wonder what this is?" She asked herself as she picked it up. All of a sudden the wind started to pick up and orange circles ran up and down then there was a flash of light and when the light cleared up she was in another part of town. Or…maybe another town? **_**Great where am I now? This sure doesn't look like I'm in Saint Morning anymore. **_**Mizuki thought. She found a fenced path that led into the wilderness. Wait…the wilderness? "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Mizuki asked herself. To her surprise a girls voice replied "Hi are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around here before."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: wow you made it to the end i didn't think anyone would read this junk. and like i said the first chappy is short and booooooooring! but the next chapter will be better i SWEAR i already have the next chapter half ready and i let peoples read it and they thought it was a VERY large improvement XD


End file.
